Polyaxial bone screws and related anchors of various types have been used for supporting rods and other elongate members in spinal surgery. Some of these bone screws utilize a lower pressure insert to transfer locking forces from a rod or other structure above the insert to a shank below the insert, so as to lock the shank in a fixed angular configuration with respect to a receiver. A problem encountered with the insert is that during assembly of the insert into the receiver and/or during transport and/or during implantation of the anchor into a patient, the insert may undesirably rotate from a preferred alignment and configuration relative to the receiver.